In Love with the Enemy
by Sydney.d
Summary: Sydney Drew, born with a silver spoon finds herself in love with the enemy, Sky Tate. The one man she has sworn never, never to have their paths crossed. How is she going to get out of this and what exactly caused them to be enemies? Check this one out.


**In love with the enemy**

**_Chapter 1: Disagreements  
_**

All power of fancy over reason is a degree of insanity

My bounty is as boundless as the sea,  
My love as deep;  
The more I give to thee  
The more I have,  
For both are infinite.  
_by William Shakespeare _

You may only be one person to the world  
But you may also be the world to one person.

A part of you has grown in me.  
And so you see, it's you and me  
Together forever and never apart,  
Maybe in distance, but never in heart.

Summary:

Sydney Drew, born with a silver spoon finds herself in love with the enemy, Sky Tate. The one man she has sworn never, never to have their paths crossed. How is she going to get out of this and what exactly caused them to be enemies? Check this one out.

**In love with the enemy**

Sydney is born with a silver spoon. Being the only child, she's the baby and princess of the family as well as the future heiress to the banking empire and a fairly large computer enterprise owned and invested by her parents. Her family's wealth is exceptional, having to make a name over Asia Pacific. In fact, Drew's Corporation is one of the top ten enterprises in America, in other words theirs is a continental business.

In the early stages, her father, Adrian Coltrane Drew is well known for being a cunning corporate shark in the business world. He is not only a man of good looks but also one that is irresistible to the female population. He is the CEO of computer hardware and Software Company, one that indulged in many research and design of programs and an expert in the field of computer virus, thus earning the name of research analyst as well.

Sydney's mum, Cleopatra is a goddess-like beauty, rumored to look like the _Greek_ goddess of love. A lady of stunning elegance. Her family is into security and banking business. Their business has since made a name all over the world too.

Sydney obviously lives the life like that of a princess. By the time she becomes five, her parents sent two bodyguards to protect her wherever she goes. She will have a personal chauffeur to send her to and from school and an attendant to attend her needs. Therefore, wherever she went or whatever she did, her loyal bodyguards would be by her side, or somewhere close by.

Sydney had little friends, mostly more of acquaintance and hi-bye ones. Everyone feared her, for her family was of wealth and power.

Having a life like that, Sydney has long become accustomed to it although there were times where she felt like a caged canary and longed for freedom.

XXX

"Mum, a promise is a promise. I blatantly refuse to attend Uncle Grayson's social night party. It's strictly a business thing. Why should I be involved in it? I know nothing of business, _nothing_, let alone attend a ball." Sydney's angry voice echoed in the hallway of the huge mansion.

"Now dear, I know I promised you on this one. But he's your uncle Grayson, and you know he loves you so much like his own…"

"NO, I don't want to hear any of it. You _always_ break your promises." Sydney looked at her mum, clearly hurt and tears rolled down and she wiped off the streak of tears quickly.

"Why do you adults always lie to me? Why can't you leave me alone?" Sydney stormed into her room and closed her door with a loud bang. "I am going to go nuts," yelled Sydney. "Why doesn't anyone understands me? Why? I didn't ask to be rich. I want to live an ordinary life like my friends," and made her way to her hi-fi and turned on her music. "No, I don't even have any friends. Probably except Z."

XXX

"What is it, honey?" Sydney's dad asked concern and tore his eyes away from his newspapers.

"She doesn't want to attend her uncle's social night party. Well, previously I did gave her word that she doesn't need to attend any but little did I know that her uncle would organize this little ball." Sydney's mum shook her head sadly. "I don't understand why she reacted so badly. Syd loves this uncle of hers a lot, I can't understand what's wrong with her."

"Now, now, just leave her that way for awhile. I'm sure she'll be fine soon. It's a teenager's temper." Enough said, dad went back to his newspapers leaving mum standing at the dining room in thoughts.

XXX

Fourteen-year-old Sydney threw herself onto her bed and buried herself beneath the sheets sobbing uncontrollably.

"Why? Oh why?" And she cried herself to sleep.

It wasn't until three hours later, almost two hours past lunch that Sydney awoke in a daze. At the same time, someone knocked on her door.

"Ms Drew?" The family's butler, Pete carried a tray of _Italian's_. Pete had worked for the Drew's family for almost forty years and had seen little Sydney grown up to a big girl now. She's almost like a dear to him. So young, innocent and child-like.

Sydney murmured a soft _come in_ and hiccupped. The family's butler entered to a well-furnished room, like that of a princess's. Pink satin sheets, royal red and gold curtains draped across a floor-to-ceiling window, overlooking to a sea.

"Pete, I don't feel like eating. I don't have any appetite." Sydney pushed the tray away from her.

"Yes you do. You haven't eaten since breakfast." Before she could protest, he added, "now, a toast is not something to keep you full throughout the day. You need energy."

"I know, I'm just… " She shook her head and motioned Pete to leave the food on the bedside table. "I guess I will eat them later."

"Do you want to tell me?"

Sydney looked up at Pete before standing up and walked towards her window letting the cool sea breeze to blow on her face.

Sighing she said, "I guess you already knew." She placed her hands on the balcony and told him the incident in the morning.

"… Mum doesn't understand me. She promised before but look what happens now." Shrugging she continues, "how many balls and parties have I attended? I hate to socialize with them. It's so tiring wearing a fake mask, smiling at them, dancing in the arms of different boys again and again."

She turned around to face Pete who was still standing beside her dresser.

"Well?" she asked.

"Ms Drew, you have to resign to fate. Many would give everything to be in your position now."

Sydney looked at him sadly. "And I would give anything to be in their position. Pete, can I skip Uncle Grayson's ball tomorrow?"

"You want my honest opinion?"

She nodded.

"Yes, I think you should go. You don't want to disappoint your uncle, do you? Give it some thought," Pete pointed at the food, "Remember to eat, I'll be back for the plates." Then he left her room.

XXX

"You're going to attend the socialite tonight." Adrian told his daughter in a non-negotiable tone.

"I'm not. I'm your daughter, you love me don't you?" Sydney cried back.

"Therefore entitles me, your father, the last say." Adrian left his daughter room, leaving her in tears, again."

XXX

"Dearest, you look stunning in that gown. I always knew that pink is your color." Cleopatra smiled proudly at her daughter.

Sydney stood in front of the mirror and stared at her reflection. She wore a light shade of pink, bareback gown. Definitely a designer's cut. Her hair was done up in a French bun carefully, with a final touch of diamond studded tiara. A pair of pink diamond earrings adorned her ears. Probably the only thing of a different color was the sapphire solitaire pendant she wore. She knew she was beautiful, no one would have voted no.

"You are going to toss heads tonight, darling." Agreed Adrian Drew who himself was dressed smartly in a smoked black suit.

"And you too, honey." Adrian kissed his wife on the cheek softly. Tonight, Cleopatra wore a midnight blue gown, blue studs, blue bracelet and sapphire necklace. All and all, '_elegance_' is a word to describe the overall.

* * *

_Ps. This new story is dedicated to all my avid readers who had reviewed for my other story, A thousand miles._ _Part II is going to come up soon, im still working on it, and I hope you guys love this story as much as I enjoy writing. It was supposed to be a one-shot fan-fict, but I decided not...so stay tuned for more. Love ya guys._


End file.
